


In Darkness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 383: Vision.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 383: Vision.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Darkness

~

“Hello?” Neville reaches for the light switch. 

“Don’t turn on the lights.” 

Neville pauses, his hand half way to the switch. “Is there a reason they’re out?”

“Of course.” 

Neville groans. “Is this another of your insane games?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Draco sounds amused. “You may enjoy this one.” 

“Robbing me of my vision is only going to result in me stubbing my toes and injuring myself!” 

“We can’t have that,” says Draco, his voice in Neville’s ear. 

Neville stumbles and is caught by strong arms, which help him onto the bed. 

“There.” Draco hums. “Now for some fun—”

~

“Sitting here in the dark is fun?” Neville strains, trying to see anything in the pitch-black room. His vision fails him, however, so when hands press his thighs apart, and his trousers disappear, Neville yelps. 

“Relax,” Draco laughs, his warm breath gusting over the tip of Neville’s rapidly-awakening cock. “You’ll like this.” 

“Oh fuck,” Neville moans as he’s engulfed in the silky warmth of Draco’s mouth. 

“Mmm,” agrees Draco, the vibrations shooting up Neville’s cock to curl around his spine, making his body throb. 

“Merlin.” Neville’s head falls back, and he gives himself over to the pleasure of Draco’s mouth. 

~

Draco’s mouth is even more magical than usual in the dark and something about his lack of vision makes Neville’s other senses all the more acute.

He can smell Draco’s signature lavender and musk scent, hear his heavy breathing as he moves his mouth up and down Neville’s cock, and when he manages to blindly grasp Draco’s hair, it feels softer than usual, like silken strands running through Neville’s fingers. 

Pleasure hits him, and as Neville babbles a warning, Draco apparently understands, because he simply sucks harder as if coaxing Neville’s seed from him. 

Erupting, Neville _finally_ sees something. Stars. 

~

Minutes later, Neville’s tucked against Draco, vision restored by candles floating around the room. “That was intense.” 

“See?” Draco hums. “I knew you’d enjoy that game.”

“Fine.” Moving swiftly, Neville rolls Draco beneath him. “That was fun.” Smirking, he continues, “But you’re still hard, so it couldn’t have been as much fun for you.” 

“It was.” Draco widens his legs, allowing Neville to settle between them. “I think this next bit will be even more enjoyable, though.”

“Am I sucking you, then?” Neville asks, moving down Draco’s body.

Draco grins. “In a moment.” And lifting his wand, he says, “ _Nox_!”

~


End file.
